Schlacht von Mons Badonicus
Die Schlacht von Mons Badonicus, auch Schlacht von (Mount) Badon, Cad Mynydd Baddon oder Bellum in Monte Badonis soll im späten 5. oder frühen 6. Jh. zwischen keltischen Britonen und Angelsachsen stattgefunden haben. Sie wurde als großer Sieg für die Briten angesehen, der das Vordringen der angelsächsischen Königreiche für eine gewisse Zeit aufhielt. Heute ist sie bekannt, weil angeblich König Artus daran teilgenommen hat, eine Behauptung, die in der im 9. Jh. entstandenen Historia Brittonum zum ersten mal erschien. Aufgrund der wenigen Quellen gibt es keine sicheren Angaben für Datum, Ort oder Details der Kämpfe. Historische Berichte Belagerung von Mount Badon Die früheste Erwähnung der Schlacht findet sich in Gildas' De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, die im 6. Jh. geschrieben wurde. Demzufolge sollen die Angelsachsen ihre "rote und falsche Zunge in den westlichen Ozean getaucht haben", bevor Ambrosius Aurelianus den britischen Widerstand organisieren konnte mit den Überlebenden des ursprünglichen Massakers. Gildas beschreibt die Zeit danach folgendermaßen: : Von dieser Zeit an waren die Bewohner manchmal siegreich, manchmal der Feind, damit der Herr nach seinem Willen sich an dieser Nation versuchen konnte wie am heutigen Israel, ob sie ihn liebte oder nicht. Dies dauerte bis zu dem Jahr der Belagerung von Badon Hill an, und das beinahe letzte große Gemetzel ergoss sich über die schurkische Gruppe. Und dies ereignete sich, eine Tatsache, die ich kenne, während dem vierundvierzigsten Jahr, heute vor einem Monat; es ist auch das Jahr meiner Geburt. ''Beda, ''HE, I/26 Gildas Bericht enthält jedoch eine Doppeldeutigkeit. Während Gildas 547 schrieb und die Schlacht somit auf etwa 503 datierte, interpretierte Beda das Datum, als habe die Schlacht 44 Jahre nach der Ankunft der Angelsachsen in Britannien stattgefunden, was das Datum 449 für die Ankunft und das Jahr 493 für die Schlacht ergibt. Die Annales Cambriae geben das Datum wiederum mit 516, was die meisten Historiker jedoch anzweifeln. Daten der Annales Cambriae, die nach 525 liegen, wurden aus zeitgenössischen Tabellen für das Osterdatum ermittelt. Daten vor 525 sind sehr viel unzuverlässiger. Die De Excidio ist unklar darüber, ob Ambrosius die Briten zu dieser Zeit noch anführte, beschreibt die schlacht aber als so eine "unerwartete Rückeroberung der Insel", dass Könige, Adlige, Priester und gewöhnliches Volk "ordentlich lebten gemäß ihren verschiedenen Berufungen", bevor der lange Frieden in einem Bürgerkrieg endete und den Freveltaten von Maelgwn Gwynedd. Auszüge der De Excidio, die Maelgwn direkt ansprechen, werden manchmal verwendet, um das Werk anhand Berichten über den Tod des Königs durch eine Seuche in den 540er Jahren zu datieren, doch diese Behauptungen übergehen Anführungszeichen in den Passagen und die möglichen Jahre, die es gebraucht hat, die ganze Sammlung fertigzustellen. Die Schlacht wird als nächstes in Bedas Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum aus dem 8. Jh. erwähnt. Dort beschreibt er die "Belagerung von Mount Badon, als sie kein kleines Abschlachten unter diesen Invasoren machten". Sie soll sich 44 Jahre nach der ersten angelsächsischen Besiedelung von Britannien ereignet haben. Da Beda diese Ankunft kurz nach der gemeinsamen Herrschaft von Marcian und Calentinian III um 449-456 platziert, muss er davon ausgegangen sein, dass sich Badon zwischen 493 und 500 abgespielt hat. Dann lässt er das Thema fallen, um sich später erneut damit zu befassen, tut dies aber nie. Später fügt er einen erweiterten Bericht des Sieges des Hl. Germanicus über die Sachsen und Pikten in einem Bergtal hinzu, dem er zuspricht, die Bedrohung durch eine Invasion für eine Generation verschoben zu haben. Doch da der Sieg ohne Blut erreicht worden sein soll, war es vermutlich ein anderes Ereignis als Badon. Außerdem würde die Teilnahme von Germanicus die Schlacht auf 430 verlegen, wobei Bedas Chronik keinen Hinweis darauf gibt. Schlacht von Badon : Siehe auch: Artus und Historizität von König Artus Der älteste überlebende Text, der Artus bei der Schlacht erwähnt, stammt aus dem frühen 9. Jh. in der Historia Brittonum, in der der Soldat lateinisch miles Arthur als der Anführer der siegreichen britischen Truppen bei Badon identifiziert wird: : "Die Zwölfte Schlacht war bei Mount Badon, in der an einem Tag 960 Männer fielen unter einem Angriff von Arthur; und niemand schlug sie nieder als Arthur selbst." Die nächste Erwähnung findet sich in den Annales Cambriae, die im mittleren bis späten 10. Jh. geschrieben sein sollen. : Die Schlacht von Badon, in der Arthur das Kreuz unseres Herrn Jesus Christos drei Tage und drei Nächste auf seinen Schultern (oder Schild) trug und die Briten waren siegreich. Dass Arthur in der Quelle, die näher an seiner Zeit entstanden war - Gildas - nicht erwähnt wurde, wurde erst in einer Heiligenbiographie im 12. Jh. entdeckt, in der behauptet wird, dass Gildas Arthur sehr gepriesen habe, ihn dann aber vollkommen herausschnitt, nachdem Artus den Bruder des Heiligen getötet hatte, Hueils map Caw. Heutige Autoren vermuten, dass die Details der Schlacht so gut bekannt waren, dass Gildas davon ausgehen konnte, dass sein Publikum darüber Bescheid wusste. Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae von 1136 war sehr beliebt und hat in vielen Kopien überlebt. Indem er viel mehr Details erfand, identifizierte Geoffrey Badon mit Bath und beschreibt eine Weissagung von Merlin, dass Badons Quellen ihr heißes Wasser verlieren und sich in Gift verwandeln würden. Er benutzt Aspekte anderer Ereignisse und vermischt sie: die Schlacht beginnt als sächsische Belagerung und wird dann ein normaler Kampf, als Arthurs Männer erscheinen. Arthur trägt das Bild der Jungfrau auf seinem Schild und seiner Schulter. Arthur greift an, tötet aber bloß 470 Männer, zehn mehr als die Anzahl der Briten, denen Hengest bei Salisbury auflauerte. Auch Elemente walisischer Legenden wurden eingefügt: zusätzlich zu dem Schild Pridwen erhält Arthur sein Schwert Caliburnus und seinen Speer Ron. Geoffrey macht die Verteidigung der Stadt vor dem heimlichen Angriff der Sachsen auch zu einer heiligen Sache, indem Dubricius allen, die in der Schlacht fallen, eine Absolution von all ihren Sünden anbieten lässt. Der Barde Taliesin verweist in einem Gedicht, das möglicherweise aus dem Jahr 546/7 stammt, auf "die Schlacht von Badon mit Artus, Hauptspender von Festgelagen ... die Schlacht, an die sich alle Männer erinnern". Hauptspender von Festgelagen bedeutet hier Oberster Anführer. Gelehrte Andere Quellen, die die Übergabe von Thanet an Hengest auf 447 datieren, würden die De Excidio und Bedas Bericht der Schlacht auf etwa 491 datieren. Die Angelsächsische Chronik schweigt vollkommen über diese Schlacht, scheint aber eine Lücke von beinahe siebzig Jahren zwischen zwei großen Angelsächsischen Anführern Bretwaldas im 5. und 6. zu haben. Wenn man dem Life of David glaubt, deutet dessen Bericht über die zehnjährige Ausbildung des Hl. David bei Paul Aurelian an, dass David nicht später als 514 geboren sein konnte. Da der gleiche Bericht besagt, dass Gildas vor der Hl. Non predigte, während sie schwanger war mit David, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass Gildas' Geburt - und somit die Schlacht - später als 498 stattgefunden haben können. Der Bericht besagt, dass Gildas die Abtei Ty Gwyn 527/8 besuchte, und David soll ihm vorgeworfen haben, er wäre zu jung für sein Amt. McCarthy und Ó Cróinín schlugen vor, dass Gildas 44 Jahre und ein Monat kein Hinweis auf die einfache Chronik sind, sondern eine Position innerhalb des 84jährigen Oster-Zyklus, der zu dieser Zeit von den Briten und der irischen Kirche für die Osterberechnung benutzt wurden. Die fraglichen Tabellen nennen das Jahr 438, womit das überarbeitete Datum der Schlacht im Februar 482 wäre. Hist, Ashe und Wood glauben, dass der Ort der Schlacht Liddington Castle auf dem Hügel über Badbury altenglisch: Baddan byrig in Wiltshire liegt. Von dort aus überblickt man The Ridgeway, die älteste Straße Britanniens, die die Flüsse Themse, Avon und Severn miteinander verbindet. Folgen Die frühen Quellen besagen, dass die Sachsen zu dieser Zeit zurückgeschlagen wurden, haben sich durch archäologische Beweise erhärtet. Studien von Friedhöfen Zu dieser Zeit waren die Angelsachsen noch Heiden, die Britonen waren Christen. deuten an, dass die Grenze sich etwa um das Jahr 500 herum verschob. Danach hielten die Heiden die heutigen Gebiete von Kent, Sussex, Norfolk und den Süden von Verulamium zusätzlich aller Gebiete westlich einer Linie von Christchurch bis zur Mündung des Wiltshire Avon nördlich des Trent, dann entlang des Trent zum Humber, dann nördlich entlang des Derwent zur Nordsee. Die Ausgeschlossenen könnten dann entlang der Watling Street versorgt worden sein, die die Invasoren in Einschlüsse südlich des Weald in Ost-Kent und um the Wash einteilte. Zweites Badon Der A-Text der Annales Cambriae enthält den Eintrag: "Die erste Osterfeier unter den Sachsen. Die zweite Schlacht von Badon. Morgan stirbt." Das Datum wird von Phillimore mit 665 angegeben, doch das erste Ostern der Sachsen wird vom B-Text auf 634 gelegt, und kein zweites Badon oder ein Morcant werden erwähnt. Siehe auch * Schlacht von Camlann Kategorie:Schlacht Kategorie:Artussage Kategorie:Angelsächsische Invasion